Greatest Weakness
by Earu
Summary: Fire Nation and Water Tribe is at war for five years. Asami Sato, the daughter of the Fire Lord is full of hate towards the Tribers. She decides to infiltrate the Tribe disguising as a fugitive... It's T rating, can be M later on. (Korrasami)


**Hi! I don't own The Legend of Korra as you all know. I own this story tho. Please review because its important to me :) I need to upgrade my gears sometimes don't hesitate to criticise (I'm not a native speaker) and of course if you love it say so. It makes me happy for all the effort. See you next week if you like this. Here we go!**

 **We are at war**

I am Asami Sato, precious daughter of Fire Lord Hiroshi. With my fathers power and our kingdoms wealth I lived a luxurious life up until this moment. But now it is far from that.

I never liked girly things. I was always the ambitious one. As I grow up my ambition tended towards military. My father didn't like this of course but because I was the only heir, he knew at some point I have to encounter military situations. We argued a lot, but finally he gave up and agreed to my military career. I rose the ranks of military fast and hard. Im my fathers daughter in the end.

Five years ago Water Tribe declared war against us, because we killed one of their wannabe agents. But that wasn't the actual reason of course there was a lot going underneath. Like who is having more force on Republic City military, the resources on earth kingdom. Since the beginning of the war its like hell. We lose too many good man and I need to confess something: I hate Water Tribe people. I was never a cold person and naively I tried to stop this war. That was before my adopted brother Kai was killed in the field.

My father was never a coward never hesitated being on the field. Because Im following his footsteps Im on a very dangerous field mission ( even if he is not approving). I knew I had to infiltrate to gather data and analysis their weakness. I didn't listen my father and anyone else on this matter. Because all I focus now is to destroy them from the inside.

And then there is Iroh my fiancé, the general of our fleet. The hardest part of it was to leave him behind for the indefinite time. I fell for him for the first time I laid eyes on him. He was handsome, funny and kind. And he loved me dearly. What more a girl can ask for right? But those feelings and him was never my priority. Love is a waste of time right now. Even I love and care about him so much, I have another thing to do.

I am now at Water Tribe borders as a fugitive ran away from Fire Nation. I took a big risk because knowing how barbaric they can get, they could have killed me on sight. But even Water Tribe barbarians wouldn't kill an "innocent" harmless young woman.

Tho shark-browed guy Mako, the second in command in the military army (I gathered) tried to do it at our first encounter (I was acting like I was hungry and sick at the moment). But a woman intervened and saved my life arguing they cant harm an unarmed civilian. I don't know her name yet. But she seems she is in command of the ship that found me. Mako was far from pleased with her decision but didn't press the issue. But I am sure he is watching me like a "shark". Oh the irony hilarious!

Then there is this guy Bolin. I never thought I would like a Triber, but he is a peaceful man. The woman who "saved" me commanded him to question me. And he did, but in a most kind way. So I didn't hesitate to use my womanly charm to act like a helpless young woman who escaped Fire Nations inhumane ways of treating people like slaves. They were so ready to blame our nation, so they were pleased to hear that actually. Bullseye!

Now Im in my chamber Bolin kindly provided me,calculating my next move…

Knock Knock

Someone on the door already…

"Yes?"

"Asami Its Bolin, I brought food!"

Food. Yes food is what I need right now.

"Come in Bolin please"

" Hi,how are you holding up?" he smiled radiantly. He is so energetic and happy at these times, I envy him in a way.

"Hi Bolin, Im good thanks. You people are really kind. Not like what Fire Nation tells us you would be. But Im kind of hoping I could pull my weight around here also. You know I can do chores since I was one of the maids Fire Lord abused." My eyes got teary when I say the last word. Hell when did I get so manipulative? He seemed delighted with my words.

"Really? Wow Asami, this might actually be a good thing that you ran. I mean not that I wanted you to be abused… I mean… uhh" _Dork._

"It's ok Bolin. I made peace with it. Im glad I ran also. I always believe you make your own life with creating your own chances" Like Im doing right now…

"Ok, so Ill talk to Korra and let you know if its ok. See ya!" with that he left.

Korra… So thats the name of the woman behind the all intimidating look and voice. She seemed so sure of herself, boosting with ego and ambition, commanding everyone in the ship, with her strong voice. and posture… I worked with the army long enough to encounter people. People that are in charge and people that believe they can take the whole world down. But they were empty inside. You could see through their walls when you look closer. But Im observing this woman for a month now. She is full. Not an empty shell. And as much as it sounds ridiculous I felt a tingle of respect towards her. After I see how she encourages the soldiers, how she saddens when of their man gets hurt and how she is sincere inside when helping people. She is ambitious like me but she has a soul inside. That is the greatest difference between us and that became my greatest weapon in this war.

Bolin let me know Korra wants to see me. So Im being escorted by shark-brows to the docks where I assume Korra will be at.

The first thing I noticed was how beautiful the sunset is here, with all the mountains of snow to reflect the light around. The second thing was how royal Korra stands with all of the sunlight hitting to her bob hair and muscular arms. Her back was turned and she seemed she was in a lot of thought.

She turned her head towards us and looked directly at me and smiled. Her eyes stroke me like a bullet. So deep, so blue…Like an ocean with a world in it. And the light emitted from her smile was like a bright day.

"Asami right? Bolin told me you wanted to do some chores to pull your weight. And I don't see why not as long as you don't sabotage my ships engines and you know chi-block my soldiers." She joked and chuckled. I found my self smiling at her words.

" Not at all _my lady_ " I told her, as if I address all the people like that al my life.

"Korra is fine." She said smiling. _Why is she smiling like that to a Firelander ?_

"So you can start whenever you want, we always need an extra pair of hands in this dire times."

And with that she was gone to her thoughts.

Mako was looking at me disturbingly. His eyes were saying "Im watching you", his body was alert. I have to get rid of him quick as possible…

 **Asami is full of hate. Im sorry about his brother; seems like both parties are not so innocent after all, even if we want to believe Korra is an angel :)**


End file.
